


Worthy [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s01e010 This Is What I Wanted To Say, Flashbacks, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: "Are you worthy?"Judge Nicholas Burne asked that question four times a year. He almost never gave an answer.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Worthy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982494) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



**Title:** Worthy

**Fandom:** For the People

**Author:** Litra

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 6:01

**Summary:**

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982494)

"Are you worthy?"  
Judge Nicholas Burne asked that question four times a year. He almost never gave an answer.

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/worthy.mp3)


End file.
